Archery has been popular among enthusiasts of all abilities for millennia. In target shooting or hunting using archery equipment and accessories, it is frequently necessary for an archer to set a bow down in order to perform a task such as retrieve an arrow for placement in the bow. Many archers, particularly those having expensive and high-precision bows, prefer not to lay the bow on the ground or lean the bow against a tree or other support as he or she retrieves the arrow or performs the task. Placement of the bow on the ground or against a tree or other support may damage or adversely affect the finely-adjusted position of a scope or other component on the bow, particularly in the event that the bow inadvertently falls over when leaning against a tree or support.
Accordingly, an archery equipment holding assembly which supports an archery how and arrows in an organized, accessible and secure manner is desirable for various archery applications.